<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Same by SheerIridescence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866882">The Same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence'>SheerIridescence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, F/M, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, Support</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally bust out of prison to find your captain again. When Killer shows up, you're excited, but he's afraid. He is unmasked... And scared you'll hate him for his fate. You prove his fears wrong though, and show him the love he never thought he'd feel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**Wano Spoilers**</p><p>-----</p><p>Escaping the high security cells in Wano was an absolutely ridiculous task. For such a low tech place, you really had to pull out all the stops to get your ass out of that underground hell hole in one piece. Regardless of how you did it, you were free now, and you were hauling absolute ass out of the Flower Capital in search of a resting place that would be hidden enough to avoid getting caught again. Your main goal was to find your captain Kid since the crew was brutally separated, but for now, catching a break where you weren’t beat by guards for information was of great importance as well. </p><p> </p><p>Grumbling to yourself as you ran, you wrapped your left forearm in some torn cloth to stop the recent bleeding that came from your escape, having finally passed the outer walls that surrounded the Flower Capital. It was all open space before you now, so you picked up your speed and dashed off into the nearest forest for cover. Hiding would be easier among the trees, and there was a high chance of you finding an abandoned village to rest up in. Dry desert ground soon turned to lush forested paths as you disappeared among the foliage never slowing your pace as you kept going despite all the drops of blood that kept on flowing, seeping through the fabric that you tied off as best you could. No matter. Going further was what was important. </p><p> </p><p>As you ran for what seemed like hours, you finally felt the forested path stabilize into a consistent walkway lined with stone. Man made paths meant villages, so you pressed on until you broke through some trees that showed you a mossed over abandoned village, just as you had predicted. You slowed down, finally feeling safe enough to let up on your pace to a walking speed. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, I haven’t had to run like that in a while.” You sighed, catching your breath from the two hour run. “Judging by the time that took, I should be near the outskirts of Udon. That’s a death trap of its own kind, so I think I’ll stay here until I heal.”</p><p> </p><p>Finishing your little pep talk, you wandered into the abandoned village in search of some possible left over food. Your guts were killing you from the lack of nutrition the prison guards provided you, so it was in your best interest to find something sustainable for your body. Picking a little house to start looking in first, you climbed the few steps it had and slid the door open slowly in hopes of seeing an old stash somewhere. What you actually saw though made you gasp audibly. Not only was there food, but it was cooking slowly over an open flame. Tending to that flame was a man with hair redder than the tips of said flames, making him unmistakably your captain Kid. No one else looked like that, and you accidentally achieved one of your goals almost immediately upon taking your rest. </p><p> </p><p>“Captain!!” You yelled out the moment you recognized him. </p><p> </p><p>“_______! You’re alive! Oh thank god, I’ve found two of you now!” He exclaimed, abnormally excited and relieved to see you. Absolutely out of character for him if you were to judge the reaction, but that just shows how long you’ve all been separated.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding the door shut you eagerly plopped yourself down in front of the fire, diagonal to Kid. “Alive and well! Or… Maybe not as well as I claim to be.” You chuckled, flashing your bleeding arm and slashed up shoulders at him. “I should probably replace this one more time. The bitch won’t stop bleeding. Tch, no matter. I busted out of jail about two-ish hours ago, and it looks like you’ve also seen hell and back. Time to catch up, eh?” You joked, tearing off another piece of your already beat up kimono to wrap your arm in once again. </p><p> </p><p>“Time to catch up indeed.” He chuckled, always surprised by your tough nature. “So you were jailed then? For that long? Talk about our whole crew being behind bars. I was stuck in a rat hole too. Fucking Udon prison. Bastards didn’t beat you for info did they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no they did. Hence the shoulders and fucked up arms. This arm only looks worse because I tore it open during the escape. Can’t remember how… Guard, metal, who knows. All I know is they had me under heavy supervision and beat the shit outta me for information. I didn’t tell em fuck all of course.” You winked, snickering despite the pain you surely felt. Adrenalin was one hell of a drug. </p><p> </p><p>“Aaaah, that’s my girl!” Kid laughed loudly, lightly pushing your left shoulder in a playful manner, completely forgetting that you were pretty beat up. Your wince made him realize pretty quickly. “Oh shit- I’m so sorry! How the hell did I forget literal seconds after you just showed me? Jesus, I might’ve sustained some brain damage from that water torture.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry the what?” You asked, completely baffled by how nonchalantly he addressed flat out torture. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah. They had me and Killer strung up by our ankles and submerged us underwater for minutes on end. Too many minutes. I damn near passed out…” Kid grumbled, still very much pissed about the situation. </p><p> </p><p>“Killer? Killer is here?!” You blurted out, eyes lighting up instantly. “Sorry I didn’t mean to dismiss your situation but is Killer really here?!”</p><p> </p><p>Kid laughed, knowing full well you were missing him dearly. “Yes, he is. Right now he’s out looking for more food to add to this.” He told you, gesturing to the simmering pot of rice. </p><p> </p><p>“How is he? Is he alright?” You asked, not even bothering to hide how interested you were. Kid already knew how you felt anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Well… He’s alright for the most part.” Kid sighed, growing sad upon realizing what he would have to tell you. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s… Different, to say the least. He was doing everything he could to keep me alive. When we were separated, he specifically was taken and threatened, Orochi claiming he’d kill me unless he ate their artificial devil fruit and did his bidding. Of course he ate it. He ate that damn SMILE fruit and it didn’t work out for him. Not only did it not give him a power, he lost the ability to swim, and he’s now forced to smile constantly due to the fruit’s side effects. Just for a chance to keep me alive. He can’t cry, frown, or be mad… It all comes out as a smile and laughter. Like a mask he can never take off…” Kid explained. “He’s been stripped of his helmet and identity because he wanted to keep me alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Your heart sank as you stared at Kid. What Killer had been through seemed far worse than what you or Kid ever had to endure. Your chest felt heavy with sorrow, and you began to hurt for Killer. </p><p> </p><p>“I… and his laugh… I know he hates it and…” You spoke quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I know. I honestly cried when he told me. His fate was tailored to be his own personal hell. I… I will kill both Orochi and Kaido with my bare fucking hands.” Kid growled.</p><p> </p><p>“You said he was out getting food right?” You asked, slowly bringing yourself to your feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Just in the general area.” He nodded. “If you’re gonna look for him, please be careful. He might… not want you to see him as he is.”</p><p> </p><p>As you and kid were speaking, the door to the building slid open again and you both immediately turned to see who was there. Killer had returned, but upon seeing you there as well, he had only one instinct. He dropped the little bag of food in his hand and immediately turned around, booking it out of the house as fast as he could. You only caught a glimpse of his face he was so fast, and your heart hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“I figured that would happen.” Kid sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll find him. We’ll be back.” You stated blankly, darting off and leaving Kid alone with the food.</p><p> </p><p>Running at top speed once again, you followed the faint footprints that Killer left in the grass all the way to the other side of the village. Your blood was pumping hard again, making you bleed through your fresh wrapping once again, but you didn’t care. You had to find Killer. When you reached the other side you skidded to a stop, finding that the footprints began to trail off towards a lone building close to where the forest grew thick again. The door was left slightly open as if someone was in a haste, and you walked up to it slowly knowing that Killer was certainly inside. Gently pushing the door the rest of the way open, you found Killer sitting in the main room facing the opposite wall, his back to you. You stepped inside and slid the door closed quietly, feeling a lump form in your throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Killer…” You spoke quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me. Please… You won’t like what you see.” Killer spoke shakily, remaining facing the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“Kid told me everything. Including what happened to you.” You said, approaching the fire pit in the center of the room and lighting it.</p><p> </p><p>Killer remained silent, going stiff when you said you knew everything. Despite all his wishes to find you again, he didn’t want to be in this state when he did. He listened to the gentle crackling of flames from the fire as you moved yourself between it and him, the next sound being you plopping yourself down on the floor behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Killer, I’m sorry that you were forced into circumstances that had no other way out. To be forced into eating an artificial devil fruit with a chance of keeping your captain alive, and an even smaller chance of it being a successful fruit, had to have been a horrible situation. You’re noble for doing it, but that’s truly an unfair thing. And now here you are, forced to kill with a failed fruit. I’m sorry for all you’ve been through, but I want you to know that nothing will change how important you are to me. Not even this.” You told him, wrapping your arms around his midsection and hugging him tightly from behind, forgetting all the pain your arms were in. </p><p> </p><p>Killer was surprised by your gesture. The way you gently swept his long hair to the side to fit in behind him without a care in the world made him tingle, but he was still deeply afraid. Afraid of what he’d become. But, you had more to say. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you’ve never let anyone see your face before, and I only caught a mild glimpse earlier, but please… Don’t fear me, I would never think anything different of you.” You reinforced, squeezing him a little tighter. </p><p> </p><p>He let out a deep and shaky sigh before deciding to speak. You felt him shudder in your arms, clearly still very much afraid. </p><p> </p><p>“You won’t… Laugh at me… Right?” He asked rather innocently. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t. You’re forced to do so enough.” You assured, giving him a little extra squeeze of affirmation. </p><p> </p><p>“... Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Killer moved his hands to yours and opened your grip on him, allowing him to turn himself around. Slowly, he rotated until he faced you head on, letting your hands go as his rested on his knees. This was the first time you saw his face in all your years of sailing together, and you saw it all. Despite being heavily bandaged, you saw all his features, including his forced smile. You could tell it was a pained expression he wished to wear, and it hurt you to see him still suffering. But… There was nothing for you to hate as he had feared you would do, and you reached up to cup his cheeks in your hands. A few tears were in your eyes, and you smiled up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re fine, Killer. I see nothing wrong. You’re the same man I’ve sailed with for years.” You said to him, caressing his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He started to cry a little upon hearing your words, but it came out as a sort of strangled laugh that he then tried to suppress. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh. You must be in so much pain. I know how much you hate your laugh, and now it’s all you can do. The hurt you must feel because of Kaido and Orochi… I’m sorry.” You sympathized, crawling into his lap and hugging him once again. “Killer, I hope you know that nothing will ever turn me from you. Besides, I’ve always been fond of your laughter anyway… And even more so of you. I would never chastise you for something outside of your control. I… I love you too much to hurt you any more than you already have been.” You then confessed. </p><p> </p><p>Killer’s hands soon fell on your waist as he squeezed you into an even tighter hug, fully embracing you. He cried silently as he gripped you. You could feel the shake in his chest as he tried to hold back any noise, his arms, quaking just the same around your body. He was practically shaking with emotion, and the shudder of his chest against your head told you all his pain that you were soon going to take away. </p><p> </p><p>“_______…” He finally spoke, quickly losing his words once he tried. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll figure it out one day.” You interjected. “We’ll find a way to revert the effects of this truly devilish fruit. I promise. I… I’ll kill Orochi. I’ll put that bastard out of his misery even if it doesn’t heal you. He hurt you, and I want him dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“_______… Thank you. Even if there isn’t a way, this is enough. I feel… Whole. Warm.” Killer finally replied, finding the right words to thank you with. </p><p> </p><p>You released your grip on him just a little to look up at him. Watching his face for a moment, you began to smile gently. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s your real smile… Isn’t it? That’s yours.” You commented, taking one hand to cup his cheek again while the other rested on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… It is. You fill me with so much hope that I can’t help it.” He said with a light chuckle that was surely his own. </p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t help but to smile brightly as well. Overjoyed to see him show any sign of real happiness. Taking your hands you pulled his head down into a kiss with you, wanting to fill him with your love. The sensation of your lips connecting gave both of you butterflies, and he started to tear up again. You wiped those tears away with your thumb and pressed your chest against his, making sure your body language was clear and stated that you were here to stay. No matter what became of him, you would stay by his side until the very end, and he was eternally grateful for you. </p><p> </p><p>When you broke away from his lips, he had a genuine smile still on his face. Still remembering the sensation, he gave you a gentle squeeze as thanks. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You’re still the same man to me. You’re still you. You’re my Killer.” You told him. </p><p> </p><p>He let out a voluntary laugh at your comment. That surprised you, thinking he may never be able to have genuine laughter again. Your persistence for his happiness clearly proved that wrong, as he was no longer afraid to let out a chuckle around you.</p><p> </p><p>“_______… I love you too. You are… My angel. My one true angel that has restored all the hope I thought I had lost.” He said to you. </p><p> </p><p>“And I will be forever. That’s a promise.” You assured. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you came after me… God knows how long I would’ve hid out here.” He sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, my ma always told me to chase my dreams before she died. I think that’s the best advice she’s ever given me.” You laughed with a wink. “Now what do you say we head back to Kid now? Before he thinks we got murked by one of Orochi’s soldiers.” You said, making a cutting gesture at your neck.</p><p> </p><p>Killer snorted and let out a small burst of laughter from your joke. This made you smile and kiss his neck gently, nuzzling him a bit before you leaned back and stood up from his lap. Hearing him slowly recover from all his pain was the sound you loved: the sound of his joy. </p><p> </p><p>After you stood, you looked down at him for a brief moment and saw a flash of red dotting his kimono. Curious as to why there was a sudden different colour there, you realized exactly what had happened, and the feeling of trickling blood was once again apparent to you. You made a face of displeasure and groaned, catching Killer’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>“I am so fucking sorry. I forgot I was bleeding. It’s… all over your kimono now.” You sighed, pointing at the places on his chest and cheek that were stained with your blood. </p><p> </p><p>“You were bleeding… And didn’t remember how?!” He asked, amazed by your obliviousness. “Clothes can be washed, so don’t worry about that. Worry about your arm before you pass out.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.” You laughed sheepishly. “Maybe there’s some medical supplies back with Kid. I didn’t bother looking the first time but… I need a proper wrapping clearly. Oopsies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oopsies. My god _______… You’re something else. But, you’re my something else.” He said, standing up. “I always hoped you would love me one day. I’m glad you truly do despite this… Bullshit.” He added, hugging you from the side and making sure to not agitate your slashed up arm. </p><p> </p><p>“How could I not honestly. You’ve been special to me for so long.” You chuckled, smothering the fire with your foot once he let you go. </p><p> </p><p>“For a long time eh? And you tell me now?” He joked. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry~ I just figured I should claim you before I lose you again. None of us expected what happened to happen.” You sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine with that then. I won’t run anymore. Now that I know you love me… I’ll never hide.” He nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Just the way I hoped it to be. Now let’s roll. I’m getting kinda hungry, and my arm keeps gushing like mad.” You said. </p><p> </p><p>“Agreed. Let’s get you fed and patched up. Tell me all about how you ended up with so many injuries in the first place.” He requested, taking your hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the jail cell beatings. I’ve got some good stories.” You grinned. </p><p> </p><p>“Tch. Tough as ever I see.” </p><p> </p><p>“And only soft for you~” You hummed, stepping outside hand in hand with the man you’ve been pursuing for years. </p><p> </p><p>The two of you exited the little building hand in hand, ready to go back to Kid and eat together. That and patch up your arm properly. You three had a lot of catching up to do after all, especially with the news of you falling in love with each other. Kid would be happy to hear that both of you finally admitted it to each other after watching it unfold over the years. You really were the same two dumbasses in love, and your pure heart had healed Killer’s broken one. There was still hope, and you grasped it hand in hand, ready to commit several crimes in vengeance of each other. </p><p> </p><p>Together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>